Steve
Not to be confused with Steven. Steve '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports In Tennis, he is good at 650-670 and usually plays with Kentaro or Misaki. In Boxing, '''Steve is bad, and his skill level is 321. In Baseball, Steve is at Pro Class with al level of 1145 and has a team consisting of Pierre, Takumi, Shinnosuke, Hiroshi, Rin, Emily, Sarah and Saburo. He plays in the Baseball teams of Helen, Maria, David, Miyu, Nick and the Champion Sakura (the 7th best player). Wii Sports Resort In Table Tennis, Steve is at 1181+ and uses a hotel slipper instead of a paddle along with Emma, Ian and Chika, putting him in Pro Class. He does, however, use a regular paddle if faced against after beating the Table Tennis champion. In Swordplay, Steve is the 8th worst, at 116-120 in skill. In Basketball, his level is 1286+ and has a team of Yoshi and Theo. His level is 1286+ and is the 15th best player. He is also a Pro in Cycling coming in 26th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Steve is a Standard Mii. Trivia * You can earn his badge for adding 10 articles to categories. * His Japanese name is Sutīivu. * Steve is the only Table Tennis PRO To use a hotel slipper, he is also the only right-handed Mii To use a hotel slipper. * In Baseball he is the 7th Best, but In both Boxing and Swordplay he is the 8th worst player. * Steve is always right-handed even at Table Tennis. * Steve may be related to Ian due to same hair color, facial features, same color, and uses hotel slipper as a paddle and they're also Standard Miis, and he might be the younger brother of Ian. * Steve appears in 11 Swordplay Showdown Stages. Gallery HNI 0020.JPG|Steve's QR Code. Badge-category-2.png|Steve's badge. 54- Steve's Team.jpg|Steve's Baseball Team. Steevee.png|sullyrox (Twa!) against Steve in Swordplay Duel. DSC01369.JPG|Steve and his teammates Theo and Yoshi in Basketball. 2018-01-13 (9).png|Steve using the hotel slipper as a paddle in Table Tennis. Steve galactic bass.jpeg|Steve in a Wii Music artwork. 2018-02-07 (14).png|Steve in Baseball. 2018-02-09 (3).png|Steve in Boxing. 2018-03-28 (10).png|Steve playing Baseball. DSC01919.JPG|Steve in Swordplay Speed Slice. 15318712088361174365258.jpg|Steve as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-07-24 (18).png|Steve playing Basketball at High Noon. IMG_0688.JPG|Steve swordfighting at Dusk. 2018-08-16 (63).png|Steve (right). in Cycling. IMG_0824.JPG|Steve swordfighting at High Noon. 2018-09-02 (6).png|Steve wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-09-02 (7).png|Steve wearing Pink Armor in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-09-08 (6).png 2018-09-15 (21).png Steve, Ian, and Chris participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Ian, Chris, and Steve participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Ian, Steve, and Chris participating in Hide-and-Peek in Wii Party.png IMG_20181021_202505.jpg Helen, Matt, Elisa, Gabriele, Lucia, Ren, Sota, Jake, Emma, Steve, Gabi, Misaki, and Kathrin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png David, Steve, Pierre, Gwen, Patrick, Anna, Tommy, Fumiko, Kentaro, Shouta, Eddy, Elisa, and Emily featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 2- Standard.jpg Akira, Miyu, Patrick, and Steve featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Hiromi, Miyu, Ren, Patrick, Shouta, Tommy, George, and Steve featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Steve, Mike, and Eva participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Steve, Fritz, Megan, Asami, Luca, Marisa, Julie, Keiko, Sandra, Rin, Tyrone, Holly, Tomoko, Rainer, and Sakura featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Mia, Sandra, Rachel, Ashley, Steve, and Jessie featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Megan, Steve, and Hiroshi participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png 2018-11-12 (22).png Ai, Steve, and Luca participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Ai, Steve, and Luca participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Ai, Steve, and Luca participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Ai, Steve, and Luca participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Ashley, Abby, Ursula, Steve, Alex, Martin, and Hayley featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Ashley, Steve, and Ian participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Steve, Ian, and Ashley participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Steve, Ian, and Ashley participating in Flag Fracas with James as the referee in Wii Party.png Steve, Ian, and Ashley participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Steve participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png 2018-11-26 (48).png 2018-11-26 (69).png 2018-11-27 (143).png Wii_sports_families_the_garfields_by_robbieraeful_dajce0n-250t.jpg|Steve with Ian Ashley, Steve, and Nick participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Steve, Ashley, and Nick participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Steve, Ashley, and Nick participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Steve, Ashley, and Nick participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Ian, Steve, and Luca participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Ian, Steve, and Luca participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Steve playing Table Tennis with a Regular Paddle.JPG Steve in Bowling.JPG Barbara participating in Flag Footrace with Steve as the referee in Wii Party.png Steve carrying Pizza on his bike in Cycling.png Category:Standard CPU Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Mii Category:Double Pro Category:Triple Pro Category:CPU Category:Wii Mii Category:CPU Mii Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Champions(possibly) Category:Golden Eyed Miis Category:Cycling Pros Category:Basketball Pros Category:Baseball Pros Category:Top 15 Category:5 Letters Category:Sunglasses Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Miis Who Love Light Green Category:Adults Category:Light Green Males Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:Quadruple Pro Category:Teenagers